


Doble Penetración

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, PWP without Porn, Sex, Swearing, Threesome - M/M/M, slight!incest (but not really
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Chanyeol ve ikiz kardeşi Kyungsoo'yla biraz eğlenirler.





	Doble Penetración

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Doble Penetración](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/362091) by suri711. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır.

<http://yeoldelling.tumblr.com/post/58503113239>

 

İnlemeler odayı dolduruyordu ve tenin tene çarpma sesi masa lambasının loş ışığı altında yüksek ve betti. Sert vuruş prostatını sıyırdığında Kyungsoo kısık bir inilti çıkardı – iniltisi boğazının derinliklerine itilen penisle kesilmişti.

 

Chanyeol başını aşağıya çevirdi ve inledi; Kyungsoo’nun dolgun, günahkâr dudaklarının kalın penisini sarmalaması görüntüsü onu neredeyse kenara götürecekti. Büyük ellerini kısa adamın kestane rengi saçlarında gezdirerek kafasını kaldırdı ve Kyungsoo’nun derinliklerine gömülmüş olan ikizine baktı. Ve ona sırıttı.

 

Chansung ona sırıtarak aynı derecede büyük ellerini Kyungsoo’nun sırtına yerleştirdi ve onu aşağı iterek kısa olanın kalçalarının havaya kalkmasını sağladı. Kyungsoo ağzındaki penisle çığlık attığında Chansung’un omurgasını titreten sinir hücrelerine leziz bir şekilde vurmasına neden olmuştu.

 

“Siktir, çok iyisin.” Chansung mırıldandı. “Penislerimizi almada çok iyisin.”

 

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun saçlarını daha sıkı kavradı. Genç olanın inlemesinin penisini titreştirmesi tüm bedenine elektrik şoku gönderiyordu. Kyungsoo’nun saçlarını piston olarak kullanarak Chanyeol kısa olanın boğazına daha hızlı ve daha sert vurmaya başladı. Diğeri onu kolayca alıyordu; boğazını rahatlatması ve dilini kullanması Chanyeol’u çıldırtıyordu.

 

Chanyeol’un dikkatini sessiz bir ‘siktir’ çekmişti; başını kaldırdığında Chansung’un vuruşlarının düzensizleştiğini ve altlarındaki kısa bedenin içine çaktığını gördü. _‘Ah, Kyungsoo duvarlarını sıkıştırıyor olmalı,’_ diye düşündü Chanyeol.

 

Kyungsoo’nun ağzında kalın bir penis ve boğularak boşaldığı bir sır değildi. Kalçalarını Chansung’un vuruşlarına doğru itiyordu ve Chanyeol’u tamamen yutmak ister gibi bedeni ileri geriliyordu. Uzunluğu derinlerine aldı; büyük gözlerinde yaşlar birikmeye başlamıştı.

 

Uzun ve yorgun bir inleme duyuldu Chansung’dan, ardından kendisini Kyungsoo’nun içine boşaltırken bir dizi kelimeler döküldü. Doymuş ve hafifçe sersem bir halde kısa olanın içinden çıktı ve yatağa kendisini bıraktı; kurumuş dudaklarını yaladı ve göğsü hızla hareket ederken tavanı izliyordu.

 

Chanyeol, Kyungsoo’nun ağzından çıktı ve inledi. Kyungsoo tamamıyla _ahlaksız_ görünüyordu.

 

Dudakları şişmenin ötesine geçmişti ve derin, çok derin bir kırmızılık gözyaşı izlerini süsleyen yanaklarına yayılmıştı. Kyungsoo müthiş bir şekilde güzel görünüyordu ve Chanyeol’un penisi titredi.

 

Kardeşinin yanına uzanarak üst tarafını yatak başlığına yasladı. Chanyeol Kyungsoo’ya sırıttı ve gelmesini işaret etti. Kısa olan emekleyerek Chanyeol’un kucağına çıktı; gözleri yarı kapalı ve ağzı hafif ayrıktı.

 

Chanyeol kıkırdadı. Sesindeki derin titreşim Kyungsoo’nun bedenini görünür şekilde titretmişti. “Ne istiyorsun bebeğim?”

 

Kyungsoo, Chansung elini kaldırarak uzun parmağını sert, damlatan penisindeki damarda gezdirdiğinde inlemişti. “Ben,” sesi penis emdiğinden dolayı _kırık_ çıkıyordu. “Boşalmak istiyorum.”

 

Yüzünü Chanyeol’un boynuna gömdü ve Chansung başparmağını yarığına hafifçe bastırınca çaresiz bir inleme koyuvererek kalçalarını Chanyeol’unkine itti. Chanyeol tıslayarak Kyungsoo’nun yanlarını kavradı.

 

Chansung derin sesiyle kıkırdayarak elini Kyungsoo’nun üyesinden çekti. “Bundan daha açık olmalısın, Kyungsoo-ah.” Dedi. “Chanyeol detayları bilmekten hoşlanır.”

 

Kyungsoo sızlandı ve kalçalarını ileriye itti. “Ben—penisini içimde hissetmek istiyorum.” Yüksek sesle inledi; gözlerini kapattı ve dolgun dudağını ısırdığında salyası alt dudağından kaymıştı. “Sen içimdeyken boşalmak istiyorum.”

 

 _“Siktir.”_ İkizler büyümüş gözleriyle tısladılar.

 

Aniden kaldırıldığında Kyungsoo bir çığlık atmıştı; kalçası Chanyeol’un penisinin üzerindeydi. Chansung hızla kavradı ve okşadıktan sonra kısa adamın girişine konumlandırdı. Kyungsoo olanları idrak edemeden önce Chanyeol’un penisine oturtulmuştu ve tüm uzunluğu köküne kadar girmişti.

 

Kyungsoo bir çığlık attı ve duvarları şokla sıkışırken diğeri cevap olarak yoğun bir inilti koyuvermişti. Chanyeol hızlı, sert bir ritim tutturmuştu; kendisi boşalmadan önce Kyungsoo’nun boşalması için tamamıyla yoğundu.

 

Kyungsoo çaresizce Chanyeol’un omuzlarına tutunuyordu; tırnakları sertçe içine göçmüştü ve sabah izler olacaktı. Kalçaları Chanyeol’un üyesinin etrafında kasılırken başını geriye atarak sırtını gerdi ve göğsünü Chanyeol’un ağzına doğru itti. Diğeri dişleriyle bir göğüs ucunu çekiştiriyordu.

 

Chansung buğulu gözleriyle kardeşinin Kyungsoo’yu becermesini izliyordu ve dudaklarını yeniden yaladı. Aniden Kyungsoo başını ona doğru çevirdi ve yüzü aldığı aşırı zevkten dolayı buruşmuştu. “Lütfen,” hıçkırdı. “Lütfen boşalt beni.”

 

Chansung hızla doğruldu ve yatakta Kyungsoo’nun arkasına geçti, kardeşinin bacaklarına oturmuştu. Bir elini Kyungsoo’nun önüne uzatarak penisini kavradı ve birkaç sert okşayıştan sonra Kyungsoo ikizlerin kırıldığından korktuğu bir şekilde belini germişti. Küçük olan çığlıkla gelmişti, komşuların duyduğuna şüphe yoktu.

 

Kalçası durmaksızın Chanyeol’un penisi etrafında kasılıyordu ve diğeri sınıra ulaşmıştı; Chanyeol’un penisini kuruyana kadar boşaltması için Kyungsoo’nun kalçalarını hırlayarak kendine itiyordu.

 

Birkaç dakika böyle durdular; üçü de nefeslerini düzene sokmaya çalışıyordu. Chansung kardeşinin bacakları üzerinden kalktı ve Kyungsoo’nun Chanyeol’un üzerinden kalkmasına yardım etti. Kyungsoo’nun hırpalanmış deliğinden parlayan berelerin süslediği solgun baldırlarına sızan karışımlarını gördüklerinde ikizler inlemişti.

 

Kyungsoo uyumak üzereydi, başı yana düşmüştü ve gözlerini uykulu bir şekilde kırpıştırıyordu. Gecenin aktivitelerinden dolayı yorgundu. Chansung onu Chanyeol’un yanına yatırdı; Chanyeol onu kendine çekti ve diğer ikiz kumaş almak için banyoya gitti.

 

Geri döndüğünde Chanyeol’un sevgiyle Kyungsoo’yu okşadığını ve kısa olanın çoktan uyuduğunu gördü. Chansung hafifçe gülümsedi ve önce kendisini temizledikten sonra diğer ikisini temizlemeye başladı. Islak kumaşı yere atarak yatağa tırmandı ve Kyungsoo’nun diğer yanına geçti.

 

Chanyeol, Chansung’a anlamlı bir şekilde bakıyordu.

 

“Ne oldu Yeol?” iç çekti.

 

Yarım sırıtışının yanında gözleri parlıyordu. “Sence onu saklamalı mıyız?”

 

Chanyeol’un bir cevaba ihtiyacı yoktu ya da Chansung’un cevap vermesine gerek yoktu. İkizlerdi, tek yumurta ikizleriydiler. Birbirlerinin ne istediğini biliyorlardı ve ikisi de Kyungsoo’yu istediklerini biliyordu.

 

Hem de uzun bir süreliğine.

 

 

****

**_The END._ **


End file.
